


Of dimly lit back alleys and drunk conversations

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, i hope this is good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: He’s fucked up. But she’s filling his lungs. She’s intoxicating him. He loves it.She caught him watching her.She smiled. And kept applying her lipstick“It’s called siren red” She said as she held so delicately the little brush.He’s dreaming.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Of dimly lit back alleys and drunk conversations

**Author's Note:**

> crossed a line and combined petermj and my poetry, i'm quite unsure but i love the whole thing.

It’s another night of Peter being fucked up in a bar, drunk and re thinking all his life decisions. It’s never been easy for him and he can only wish for things to be better for him and the ones he loves.

He cares so damn much,

He’s also sure that’ll be his demise.

It’s been a couple of rough years after he was outed as Spider-Man in front of the entire world and had to run leaving everyone behind. Feeling lonely and scared because the man he trusted and could help him died after defeating Thanos and he didn’t really trust any other superhero except Pepper and Rhodey and they weren’t much help either.

It was only him and his aunt May.

Like it’s always been.

Fast forward to college, everyone was alright with him or pay little to no attention to his presence and he was loving it. He was lucky enough to get into the same college as Ned, his best friend since they were in elementary school and Betty, who ended up being who ended up getting into Harvard and decided to just get an apartment with both Ned and Peter in Sophomore year.

As he drinks his fourth drink of the night, he looks around and sees Gwen, his date of the night laughing with her friends (and her possible new one-night stand), and also Ned and Betty dancing and laughing on the dance floor.

With a sigh, he excuses himself and walks outside to breathe in some air, he still suffocates when he’s around of people and, just needs a break. He’s begging for one.

As he rounds the corner and finds this lonely and dimly lit alley, he stands against the wall and putting his head back, closes his eyes and sighs. Only to feel footsteps passing by and stopping beside him.

Opening his eyes and looking to his left, he sees this tall girl with long curly hair, wearing a black dress and the tallest heels he’s sure he’s seen. But the thing that captivated him was her red lips.

He then realized he was in some sketchy alley beside a bar and he felt everything being sticky and the bass could burst his eardrum (minding his leveled-up senses) but all he can think about is this beautiful (and hot) girl beside him reapplying her red lipsticks and texting her ex.

He’s fucked up. But she’s filling his lungs. She’s intoxicating him. He loves it.

She caught him watching her.

She smiled. And kept applying her lipstick

“It’s called siren red” She said as she held so delicately the little brush.

He’s dreaming.

“I love your dress” He slurred. He kept looking at her and trying to hyper focus on her face. She smiles and lets a little giggle out. Without ruining her lipstick (Honestly, how does she do it?)

“Like, is that you, Aphrodite?” He said

She laughs and swirls the last of her perfect color and makes eye contact with him

“Love your hair” She says, “I saw you dancing earlier, is that your girlfriend?” She lifted a perfect eyebrow and stared down at him

He laughs. Shark-like. His teeth feel like they make the bark harsh

“I wish” he rolls his eyes and huffs but just for kicks. He looks at her again and runs his eyes up and down, watching her. He keeps thinking about her body and her hips and how she pats his shoulder like a promise.

It always feels colder after she touches him. (Maybe he’s too drunk and needs to get home as soon as possible). He’s shivering but he’s talking with red lips girl and he’s enjoying himself a lot right now.

The best he’s felt in months, actually.

Gwen and Felicia be damned.

Shaking himself out of his head, he sees her smiling at him

He laughs “I’m sorry, how do you keep your hand so steady?” He says, “I’m obsessed with your lipstick. It looks so” He pauses “Pristine, perfect, authentic”

By the time he finishes his sentence, she’s back at giggling “Alright tiger I see you’re not making sense right now”

She holds up the lipstick and it takes him a second to realize what she’s offering. She waves one hand, chipped black nails beckoning him over.

“come closer” She whispers.

He obliges and bends his knees to give her a better angle, although she’s way taller than him.

“In my experience,” she starts. And suddenly presses her lips against his skin. Her lips are so soft. And her lashes flutter against his skin.

He’s tingly inside.

“All dancing feels good if it’s an act of forgetting on purpose” She sighs. “I’ve been where you are. I recently broke up with my boyfriend. But don’t fill up a cup that has no bottom just because she promises one day she’ll find a lid” She pulls back.

That beautiful red smile.

He can’t stop staring.

“Oh. And the lipstick?” She smirks, “Practice makes perfect.” A wink.

He smiles.

“I’m MJ, by the way” She stares into his eyes

He looks up to tell him his name but she’s already walking to the back door that was hidden on the other end of the wall.

She turns around, walking backwards

“And let me know if you get bored of playing games,” She says, “And want to learn what comes out of lots of practice.”

She gives him a good sweet grin.

He blushed a little

And opening the door, she gives one last glance, and with her grin-turned-to-smirk,

“See you around, Spidey” She says.

Then walks in, leaving him on his own in the alley.

He hopes he gets to see her again.

Because for him, things weren’t sacred anymore. He felt like after been poised to be a villain and having to revendicate himself, his innocence left his body and his soul. He grew up too fast. He always has.

And his friends somehow don’t let him forget it.

But after spending too much of his life trying to make peace with everything that’s happened to him, believing that his patience could worm itself into someone else’s heart,

He thinks MJ will be that person.

He sure hope she is.

And with a last breath, he walks inside the bar, looking for his friends and going back to the booth to finish off the night then go back home to get a well-deserved sleep and dreams filled with a certain red lipped girl.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> have a great day/ night :)
> 
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated.
> 
> find me on twitter as @aftrglcws


End file.
